Booberdale
by Juggulator
Summary: Problems for Ashley & Laurel. Maybe Debbie Dingle will be able to help out ?
1. Chapter 1

In the little Yorkshire village of Booberdale all was not well at the Vicarage.  
>Not that the villagers would have known it, The Reverend Ashley and his beautiful wife Laurel's marriage seemed to be as strong as any,but not all was as it seemed.<p>

Although there was no doubt that they loved each other, things had not been going well in the bedroom. Ashley's increasing sexual demands on his wife were taking their toll and a solution needed to be found.

Most evenings Laurel would make her way to bed,carrying her mug of cocoa,shortly after ten thirty. Ashley on the otherhand would often have Ministry work to attend to or a sermon to write, and so he would stay downstairs working at the computer for an hour or more after his pretty young wife had retired to bed.

Ashley however,did not confine himself to Church work and would increasingly find himself drawn to pornography sites on the out of curiosity at first but his interest grew stronger and stronger and his frustration with his relatively straight laced wife was becoming more evident.

A sleepy Laurel would increasingly find herself awakened from her half slumber by a clearly aroused Ashley demanding sex. As a dutiful wife she always attempted to satisfy her husband's desires. However as the months went on Ashley's bed time requests took on a different tone. It all started one evening just before Easter when Ashley came up to bed, the clock indicating it was nearly midnight as he walked around to his wifes side of the bed.

Opening one eye,Laurel glanced up at her husband and sleepily murmoured "get into bed dear, you really shouldn't stay up working so late".

It was then that a startled Laurel caught sight of something in the dim light emitting from her bedside lamp; it was Ashley's huge erect penis jutting out from the front of his pyjamas. Flustered,she pretended not to notice, but Ashley was becoming aware of his wife's lessening enthusiasm to cooperate with his desire for sex and quietly said to his wife..." I will be coming to bed...just as soon as you've sucked this for me"

Laurel was horrified. She realised her husband's sexual appetite was far greater than her own and complied with his need for sex on a more regular basis than she would have liked. Missionary position intercourse was,Laurel accepted, part of a good wife's duties, and she lay there on many a night while Ashley thrust his large penis into her.

" but...you know we don't do that, you know I've said I don't even like the thought of it...please..no Ashley"..poor Laurel appealed to her husband. Oral sex was not something that good girls did, and Laurel had always found the thought of having a penis in her mouth quite revolting.

Ashley leaned forward and put his hands behind his wife's head. Laurel tried to pull away but it was no use...Ashley was stronger and with clear determination he pulled his wife towards him. Laurel gave up the uneven struggle and softly said " ok..ok..I'll try Ashley,just don't rush me.

Pushing back the bedclothes Laurel felt a chill in the air, she shivered and reached towards a nearby chair, picked up the dressing gown that was lying there and slowly put it on. An obviously frustratrated Ashley impatiently stroked his large penis.

She then moved back towards the bed and sat on the edge of it. A moment she'd always dreaded and never thought she'd have to face was upon her.

Ashley could sense the unease in his lovely wife, her reaction was partly what he'd expected, but he couldn't stop himself now...his raging cock was harder than ever and he fully intended putting it in Laurel's pretty mouth.

Ashley again put his hand on his wife's head, but this time slowly started smoothing her hair, as if to reassure her that the ordeal wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as she was imagining. But there was to be no escape for as her husband was tenderly stroking her hair he shuffled forward and the large bulbous penis was now merely inches from her face.

Ashley reached down & grabbed his cock again. Thick and a little over eight inches in length, he was more than proud of his equipment. Not wishing to distress his wife more than necessary he brought the huge organ up to his pretty wife's lips. "Come on love" he pleaded, as Laurel still with her mouth still firmly shut, was showing no signs of making things easier for him.

" You know I love you Laurel darling,it's just that I get these urges and..."

he looked down at his wife, tears was beginning to form in her eyes as he felt her mouth slowly open and she hesitatingly moved ever so slightly forward to allow the penis to enter her mouth. Ashley shuffled forward a little further and then slowly, ever so slowly began to thrust gently into his wife's mouth. He looked guiltily down at his pretty young wife, her face now tear stained, her eyes glazed but sad as she allowed her husband to get his 'blowjob'. How she hated her word, and how she hated the act itself.

Having overcome his wife's initial resistance, Ashley continued to thrust with increasing vigor (and enjoyment) into his wife's tiny mouth. The wonderful sensations flowing through his dick made him realise what he'd been missing. He kept his hands near the back of his wife's head, just to make sure she didn't think that withdrawing his cock from her mouth was a serious option.

As the pleasure built Ashley's thrusting became more pronounced and without thinking he fed Laurel several inches more hard penis than he'd intended.  
>In an instant the situation changed, Laurel was choking and spluttering, Ashley withdrew and realised he'd accidentally gagged his wife.<p>

"you knew I couldn't do it, you knew it would be too big" poor Laurel's tear stained face looked up at him as she said it." I'm so sorry Ashley, I really did try..but I just can't have that...that thing...in my mouth"

Nothing more was said that night. Laurel stared into the darkness, a thousand questions racing around her mind and giving her no hope of sleep.

The next morning the atmosphere was little better. A clearly embarrassed Ashley ate his breakfast, made a half hearted attempt to kiss his wife on the forehead and left the house mumbling that he'd be back at lunchtime.

Laurel sat alone in the kitchen, nursing her third cup of coffee of the morning, no interest in the newspaper in front of her, just rerunning the previous nights ordeal over and over in her mind. She loved her husband and she wanted him to be happy...sexually happy, if only there was a way...and then she quickly jumped up from her chair. 'I just might have the solution to this' she thought to herself. She looked around and grabbing her handbag from the work top she quickly fished into it for her mobile phone.

'Debbie Dingle's' number is her somewhere I'm sure' the young wife said to herself.

She located Debbie's number and pressed 'call'. Ten seconds later and young Debbie answered...

Laurel cleared her throat and said "Hello Debbie love, this is Laurel. Listen Debbie dear , I'm wondering if you'd consider doing me a big big favour. It's sort of a favour for Ashley as well. You won't mind me saying that you've had far more boyfriends than I ever managed to get and...well... you ...erm..know what some men like. Oh I'm sorry Debbie, I don't know how to put this. Can you call round later love ? We'll have a coffee together and I'll explain...and you know me and Ashley are the sort who would make sure you got well paid for any ..err...help you might be able to give us. OK love...see you at eleven..choccie biscuits will be waiting"

Laurel bit her lip and wondered if she must be going mad. How would Debbie react when Laurel told her what she wanted her to do ? The Vicar's young wife put her mobile phone back into her handbag. 'I might just have found a solution to this horrible blowjob situation' she thought to herself...and then Ashley will enjoy his Easter after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel couldn't believe how well her meeting with Debbie had gone. Broaching the subject hadn't been easy,but young Debbie Dingle couldn't have been more understanding.

She put a comforting arm around Laurel's shoulders and let her know that despite being surprised at the request, she would be more than willing to help.

There had been rumours in the village a couple of years before;a young girl matching Debbie's description had been seen hastily emerging from bushes and running off when old Alan Turner's dog had noticed something and started barking. Alan recalled that evenings walk through Booberdale Park to anyone in the Woolpack who would listen, in exchange for a large whiskey of course. He'd seen the girl running off, but it had been too dark, the park lamp had been broken for months and the little moonlight that night wasn't sufficient for him to make a positive identification, but it certainly looked like young Debbie Dingle to Alan; he could make out the short skirt and the long hair, but it was only a rear view and from too far away to be one hundred percent certain.

As old Alan got nearer to the bushes he got an even bigger surprise. Who should emerge,fumbling with his trousers as he did so, was none other than the Vicar of Booberdale...Ashley Thomas.  
>Ashley was frantically attempting to pull up his zipper; his flustered appearance adding to the intrigue. "Evening Alan, er lovely evening, I was just, yes I was just relieving myself. Caught short you know...that'll teach me to drink so much tea before my evening stroll".<br>Seeing the sceptical and clearly disapproving look on Alan Turner's face was enough to persuade Ashley not to hang about and he quickly bid further goodbyes to Alan before walking quickly out of the park.

At the time the rumours reached most willing ears in Booberdale-including those of Debbies grandmother Lisa. Lisa tentatively asked young Debbie whether she'd been in the park after dark on any evening recently ?. Debbie,although blushing slightly,claimed she hadn't and so Lisa decided best not to push the subject any further.  
>One day while in the small Booberdale shop,Laurel also overheard some gossip.<br>As soon as Betty and Pearl saw her they stopped chatting immediately, but Laurel had clearly heard mention of young Debbie's name and that of her husband.

Laurel wasn't prepared to believe anything bad about her husband , Ashley had laughed and explained to her before that,some years previous Debbie had had a sort of school girl crush on him for a short while. All innocent stuff he claimed and long in the past. Most probably Betty and Pearl were just recalling that, Laurel told herself. After all what young girl wouldn't look longingly at an attractive man such as her Ashley ?

So Laurel's suspicions regarding the past were left in the past. She needed Debbie's help now, and if young Debbie did at one time have a schoolgirl crush on Ashley, she'd be all the more likely to help out now that she was older.

The perfect arrangement had been made;Laurel wouldn't have to have her husbands large penis in her mouth anymore. Ashley would get the blowjobs he so desired and Debbie Dingle...well she would be getting some extra cash for her troubles while indulging in one of her favourite activities...cock sucking !


End file.
